xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Oil in the Family
"Oil in the Family" is the forty-fifth episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was written by Steve Cuden and directed by Jeff Allen. It was first broadcast in the United States on Kids WB on November 12, 2005. __TOC__ Overview A new Shen Gong Wu is revealed, the Rio Reverso, a Wu that can change any object into its original form. Jack goes after it and with some help from Wuya Jack receives the Rio Reverso. Jack plots a plan to make an army of baby dinosaurs made from oil. Wuya steals Jack's Rio Reverso and his idea of an army of dinosaurs and she ends up creating an adult T-Rex. Synopsis Wuya is sitting complaining in Chase Young's lair about how she wishes she were ghostly again. She senses a new Shen Gong Wu—the Rio Reverso, Chase disagrees to let her get it. Wuya then convinces Chase's crow to help her get it. While the Warriors and Dojo Kanojo Cho are reviewing the Rio Reverso and its ability, Jack Spicer and his Jack-Bots attack, Wuya is sitting behind a rock watching the battle. The Warriors make short work of the Jack-Bots. Wuya then uses the Ruby of Ramses to throw Jack around on the Warriors, making it look like he is doing the fighting. Dojo finds the Rio Reverso but Wuya throws Jack to its position, and Jack takes it for himself. Raimundo Pedrosa is complaining of not winning to Jack and walks away in a huff. Jack is having fun solving mysteries with the Rio Reverso, until he spills some oil and uses the Rio Reverso to transform it into a baby dinosaur. He then comes up with the idea of making an army of dinosaurs. The crow spies on Jack and gives what it saw to Wuya. After Wuya walks off, the crow secretly tells Chase about what Wuya is plotting. Raimundo meanwhile is sneaking into Jack's Lair to steal the Rio Reverso, but Jack's dinosaur security catches him. Omi, Kimiko Tohomiko and Clay Bailey burst in to aid Raimundo. Though Jack sends hordes of dinosaurs at them, the creatures are distracted by a simple butterfly and they run off, leaving Jack to fall back on his same-old Jack-Bots. Jack then makes his retreat on one of his motors. Raimundo uses his wind powers to keep him in hot pursuit. However, Wuya was yet again watching and uses the Ruby of Ramses to make Jack's motor collide with Raimundo knocking him out. Wuya then takes the Rio Reverso. After Omi calls out with challenging false slang, Wuya uses the same tactics as before to beat them. The Warriors feel a little better after seeing it was Wuya that beat them and not Jack. Omi then used the Orb of Tornami to make ice hats to heal the head wounds. As they recover from Wuya's thrashing, Clay suggests a way to anticipate Wuya's next move: "Follow the oil." Back at Chase's lair, Jack arrives and tells Chase that Wuya stole the Rio Reverso. Chase then makes a deal with Jack that if he can find Wuya, he can keep the Rio Reverso. Meanwhile, Wuya uses the Rio Reverso in an oil depot to make an adult dinosaur instead of a baby one. Dojo and the others come to stop it, but the dinosaur whacks them away with her tail. Wuya then orders the dinosaur to eat the Warriors, starting with Omi. However, Chase interferes, making Wuya back off. She tries to get Chase back on her side by offering the Rio Reverso as a gift, but Jack claims that she stole it from him, and the dinosaur should be his. Wuya orders the dinosaur to eat them all, but Chase is not impressed, even when the dinosaur roars one foot from his face. Instead, he changes to his reptilian form, which gets the dinosaur's attention, and he uses the Eagle Scope to give her the ability to speak and think for herself. The dinosaur then turns on Wuya, and Chase throws Jack to the dinosaur as well. Omi points out to the others that they should probably help them out, but Wuya already trying her same-old tactics to help Jack beat up the dinosaur. It fails, and Jack saves her from the dinosaur's grip by using the Changing Chopsticks to shrink Wuya and himself, changing them back to normal at a safer distance. Wuya then tries to use the Rio Reverso to change her back to oil, but the dinosaur swats her and Jack away with her tail. The dinosaur then picks up the Changing Chopsticks and makes her move on the Warriors. They use their Wudai Weapons, none of which can beat her. Kimiko tries last with her Arrow Sparrow, but the dinosaur merely eats it and fires it back. Kimiko uses "Wudai Fire Shield" to protect herself and her comrades, and the fire hits leaks in the oil tank, causing an explosion. The fallen Ruby of Ramses and Rio Reverso drop to two separate places, and the dinosaur runs towards the Rio Reverso. Raimundo runs and grabs the Ruby of Ramses, reaching the Rio Reverso the same time as the dinosaur. The showdown is Jurassic chess. After the callings, they begin, with the dinosaur moving chess pieces with her tail's strength while Raimundo propels his own with the Ruby. Though both are adept at reading chess tactics, the dinosaur gloats as she physically pins Raimundo with her pieces. Right then, the trap springs on her as he uses the Ruby of Ramses to slide his last pieces into place, checkmating her and ending the showdown. Afterward, Kimiko and the boys wonder what to do with all the dinosaurs: on one hand, they can't just turn them back into oil--and on the other hand, they can't just set them free (which would be worse). Omi comes up with the idea to shrink down all the dinosaurs so he and the others can take them back to the Temple with them and keep them as pets. Revealed Shen Gong Wu The Rio Reverso is a Shen Gong Wu that allows the user to turn anything back into its original form. It was shown to turn a football into a pig, a chicken into an egg, and oil into dinosaurs. It was stuck on a rock in a forest. }} Shen Gong Wu Tally Battles Jurassic Chess Raimundo and T-Rex touch the Rio Reverso at the same time, starting a Xiaolin Showdown. Raimundo wagers the Ruby of Ramses against T-Rex's Changing Chopsticks, and the game is Jurassic Chess. When the showdown starts, a giant chessboard rises from the ground, with Raimundo and T-Rex in the center of the board. Raimundo uses the Ruby of Ramses to move his pieces around the board, and T-Rex uses his own strength. T-Rex destroys one of Raimundo's pieces and starts chasing after him. When he has him pinned to the ground, Raimundo uses the Ruby of Ramses to knock a chess piece into him. T-Rex knocks a chess piece at Raimundo, making him stuck between two pieces. While T-Rex is busy with Raimundo, Raimundo uses the Ruby of Ramses to corner T-Rex's king, winning the showdown with checkmate. References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 3 Category:Xiaolin Showdown